Surf Hawaii....Potter/Weasley/Granger Style!!!!
by RonWeasleyFan
Summary: The Three Go To Hawaii! Not Crazy Humor! Hee Hee No, Seriously, It's Not.
1. O'Hare Airport

A/N: ok...let's keep this simple, people. i went through a period of time of being down (it may have been being forced to listen to some extremely boring book about some war or something...social studies ::"ah..." say my good fellow readers::), but fear not! I did some great drama (yes, i think so), but, decided that, indeed, i liked writing good, healthy, clean, british comedy. ::readers cursors move toward the "back" button:: alas, this did not work out. ::sighs of relief:: so, here I am, doing good old-fashioned american surf-hawaii comedy. A little bit is implied from the movie Pearl Harbor, check it out. so, without further adeau, you may all raise your lances and yell "CHARGE!" ::someone taps Yahoo on the shoulder and mutters something about the script:: What? Wrong time period? dear me....o well, keep reading....  
  
~**~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron trooped up to the diner in the muggle airport. The Chicago O'Hare, in fact. The woman working at the counter stared over the top of her glasses at the three of them, her pink paper classic-diner-hat tipping. "What'ya want?" She smacked the gum in her mouth.  
  
"Umm...Can we see a menu or something?" Harry asked her. Ron, not used to the Muggle way of doing things, gave Harry a quizzical look. "What, doesn't the food just appear on the plates? What sort of place is-" Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "Heh Heh..." She laughed nervously, then whispered "Quiet!" in Ron's ear.  
  
Miss Diner-Lady smacked her gum and handed them a couple of menus, leaning on the counter and giving them weird looks.  
  
"We'll have an onion rings with three vanilla shakes." Harry, again.  
  
The three sat down on booths, enjoying-well, um...*eating* their food.  
  
Hermione checked her watch. "Hurry up, next flight in 20 minutes...."  
  
Ron groaned. He had not taken his first flight well. After becoming extremely panicky about being up in the air so high in an enclosed space, thought somehow that running up and down the isles might somehow help. Unfortunately for him, turbulence was extremely bad that flight...ahem, if you get my drift. The stares from the muggles on board didn't help either. Nor did the flight attendents telling him, "Please, sir, take your seat. Sir, take your seat. Sir, would you like me to call the captain of this flight?!" No, the first flight had not been good.  
  
After finishing their hurried lunch/snack, and after Hermione accidentaly squirted Harry with the ketchup ("Dammit!"), they raced off to their flight.  
  
~**~  
  
Sorry, its too late. I'll continue this LATER!   
  
disclamer: nope. wait! i own the cafe lady and the flight attendant, and all the muggles on the flight and....:: person taps her on the shoulder again...more mumbling...:: sorry.  
  
!~**~!  
  



	2. Hawaii, Here We Come!

A/N: more, more, more. indeed, yes. i convenientely ::cough:: forgot to write about why the heck they're going to Hawaii anyways. Short authors note this time...i liked my last one. ::crazed laughing:: read on...  
  
~!**!~  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry raced up toward the plane. People were already lined up waiting to board the flight, checking their watches and saying, "How much later can this get?" Kids were crying, people were sighing, terrorists were holding people up...typical people boarding a typical plane.   
  
Hermione dragged Ron and Harry up to the little desk that the flight attendant was standing at. Hermione was, anyways, the only one out of the three of them who had ever been to an airport and boarded a flight before this trip. Naturally, Ron wouldn't have, and the Dursley's letting Harry go on a plane trip to visit somewhere or something was laughable.  
  
"Have they boarded row 32 yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
The flight attendant jerked her head up, at just realizing that they were there, and immediately put on a fake, cheezy smile.  
  
"Welcome to United Airlines! Well, now let me see..." she typed on her little computer keyboard so fast that Ron's head started to spin. "You are due to board...right now!" She seized her microphone thingy, and called into it in that flight attendant voice, y'know, it sounds more like a robot than a person? Phony and perfectly enunciating? "Rows 30 and up are due to board. Rows 30 and up this is your final boarding call." She gave Hermione, Ron, and Harry another corny smile, and said, "Anything else?"  
  
"No, that'll be it thanks."  
  
Hermione rushed Ron and Harry over to the baggage inspection. "Put your bags on and walk through the little doorway thing, ok Ron? Harry?" They nodded. Hermione went through first. Harry followed suit. Ron looked at his bag and cautiously put it on the moving black thing. He carefully watched it go through.  
  
"Sir. Please walk through, you're holding up the line." The airport security guard stared pointedly at Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow at him and went through.  
  
The lights on the top of the doorway went from green to red. A little beeping sound went off.  
  
The security guard sighed. "I'm gonna have to ask you to empty your pockets, sir." Hermione nodded glumly from behind his shoulder at Ron. Ron suspiciously emtied his pockets. All he had was a couple of galleons and sickles. The security guard picked one up. "What the...? Yo, Frankie, run some tests." The rather large man behind the luggage scanner nodded his huge neck and took the money. "Hey! give that back!" Ron tried to seize his money, but Hermione glared at him, clearly saying, "stop" and he stood still, completely pissed off.  
  
The security guard pulled out his little stick thing out and checked Ron for anymore "dangerous material."   
  
Ron, who was still angry about his money just noticed the security guard. "Hey-What the...? Get that away from me-!" Ron punched the guard.  
  
~*10 minutes later*~  
!`Airport Office`!  
  
"What you displayed back there was despicable behavior."  
  
The man paced back and forth through the room. Ron sat at a desk with Hermione and Harry standing behind him. Both looked very stressed. Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"Please, sir...he's not used to this!"  
  
"I realize that Miss....Miss...?"  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Right. But I cannot let this sort of behavior pass through this airport! This is extremely serious business!"  
  
Hermione sighed. Harry had had enough.  
  
"Oh, this is stupid."  
  
Harry took out his wand and stunned the guard. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Ron stood up. "No kidding." He took his money off the man's desk. "Lets go. Invisibility cloak, Harry?"   
  
"Gotchya."  
  
They all ducked under the cloak, and went back to board on the plane.  
  
Finally, after navigating their way through the crowds in the airport, and bumping into an extremely nervous flight attendant, they were safely in their seats, on the way to Hawaii.  
  
Harry sighed. "I still don't see why we couldn't have just flown on broomsticks!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Harry, you know that Dumbledore told us that we had to get to our destination by the Muggle way!"  
  
The 6th year class at Hogwarts had been assigned to pick a destination and go there by the Muggle way and research the Muggles, their buildings, and things like that. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had picked Hawaii.  
  
"Well, cheer up, guys, at least we got on the plane without any problems!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Ron just stared.  
  
~!**!~  
  
A/n: Finally on the way to Hawaii! What will happen next? I wonder...  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
~  
  
  
  



	3. Aloha, Hawaii!

A/N: More. Here's a couple of answers to my reviewers:  
IndianaJones-Ok, yes, I know tons and tons about Hawaii, fear not, my friend!  
Secondly, to no one in particular, I'm not sure if I'll use anything from Pearl Harbor...disrespectful (the REAL thing), and I don't really know how to fit it in. Give me your thoughts on this, please.  
  
ONWARD!  
  
~!*`*!~  
  
The plane ride to Hawaii was fairly uneventful (other than the fact that Harry accidentally bumped his wand the wrong way, which set off a big "BANG" at the person's seat in front of him... And that Ron threw-up the airplane food, which is completely understandable, I'm sure you all know... And that Hermione nearly yelled at the flight attendant for apparently flirting with Ron...) and normal. Finally, many hours later, Ron, Hermione, and Harry got off the plane into the Honolulu Airport.  
  
Harry yawned and stretched. "Well, we're finally here!"  
  
Ron was staring all around him at the little shops and flowers all around. Hermione was checking a map of the airport from a booklet on the plane. "We pick up our trunks at Baggage Deposit number 3....We better hurry..."  
  
Hermione rushed Ron and Harry through the airport, guided by Hermione's useful little map. They finally reached the baggage area, to find a huge crowd of people pushing and shoving to get their bags. Hermione bit her lip. "How're we supposed to get our stuff? There's just so many people!"  
  
Harry and Ron, however, had a plan. "Harry, you hold, I'll punch."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Just joking, Hermione...geez..."  
  
"Why don't we just wait for the crowd to go down a bit? Then we can just go and get our stuff."  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. "Yes, well...we have to check in to our hotel before 5:00..." Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:45.  
  
"We'll have plenty of time, don't worry."  
  
They all walked up to the baggage deposit, Ron looking at it curiously. Hermione, noticing this, explained. "The metal things move around, so the luggage can be seen by all the people. The luggage comes out of there-" she pointed at the little chute thing. "-and moves around. Really, Ron, _you_ should have taken Muggle studies!"  
  
Ron just coughed. The red light on top of the baggage deposit blinked, and that annoying noise went off. Ron jumped. "What the-?"  
  
"That just means that the stuff will start coming around soon," Harry said.  
  
Sure enough, the silver metal things started to move around, and the luggage started coming up. The three of them waited a while before they saw one of theirs. Harry spotted it next to an ugly flowered print one. Just as he reached forward to heave out the heavy, enormous trunk, an old lady pushed in front of him to pick up the ugly flowered one. The trunk continued around the cycle.  
  
Without thinking, Harry swung his foot into the moving thing. "Harry, no! Wait-" But Hermione was too late. Harry stood up inside the metal thing. "Woah," he said, not used to the movement. He then proceeded to carefully step in between the bags, and boxes, once accidentally stepping on a man's hand ("Oh, sorry..."). The muggle's gave him weird looks, that clearly said,"Why the heck are you up there?" Not taking notice of this, Harry found the trunk ("Aha!") and pulled it out onto the floor.   
  
Hermione, dragging Ron with her, as though making sure he wouldn't jump onto the baggage deposit, too, rushed over to Harry. "Harry, I would've thought you'd have known, coming from muggles and all..." Harry looked at her, bewildered, and said, "What?" Ron laughed behind them.   
  
"Harry, you're supposed to wait on the floor...It'll come back around..."  
  
Harry, now slightly flushed with embarassment, noticed that they had picked up the other two trunks.   
  
"I wanted to go up and get you, but Hermione told me to stay with her." Ron laughed. Harry finally managed a small smile.  
  
"Hermione, don't we have to go get Hedwig?"  
  
Hermione looked very busy. "What? Oh, yes...Crookshanks and Pig, too...Over there." She pointed at a place that said "Animal Pickup". They hurried over. It was now 4:22. Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and Crookshanks were all there, in their cages. They picked them up and hurried toward the doors, where Hermione hailed a cab.  
  
The gruff looking cab driver looked at their trunks apprehensively. Hermione looked at the cab apprehensively._ How are we supposed to fit our trunks *and* animals in there?  
  
_After a lot of time spent on trying to shove their trunks into the cab's trunk, they finally managed to squeeze two of them in the trunk and lay one of them on their laps (heavy....very heavy....), along with the three animals, that were making quite a racket.  
  
The cab driver, rather exhausted sounding, said, "Where to?"  
  
"The Ilikai Hotel." replied Hermione, glancing at her sheet of instructions from Dumbledore.  
  
~!`*`!~  
  
A/N: I don't know...I think this is developing into a story, more than a comedy...uh oh.   
Hmm...I was thinking...r/h romance, anyone? 1 star (*) for yea, two stars (**) for nei._  
_any other kind of romance, write it like this in your review: *h/h* ok? ok.  
  
Disclaimer: um...no.  
  
~`!`~  



	4. The Ilikai Hotel

AN: sorry it's taken me so long to load this up...the story is taking a turn from being a comedy to being a light-hearted romance. ALL the reviews i'd gotten agreed, and i feel the same way, too, so this story is now r/h.   
  
~  
  
They taxi ride to the Ilikai Hotel was cramped and uncomfortable, resulting in many bruises all around, from the heavy trunks banging into people and the animals getting all worked up (Pigwidgeon, for one, had never been in a car before, and Hedwig and Crookshanks were finding it very disagreeable to their liking to be cramped in a small space with a large trunk bumping into everyone everywhere). Finally, at 4:51, they pulled into the hotels loading and unloading area.   
  
The taxi driver, looking relieved and extremely ticked off, turned around and said, "That'll be $20.75." Hermione scowled at the amount and rummaged around in the envelope that Dumbledore had given all the groups for taxi fares. She handed the money to the man, who hesitantly got out of the cab and helped them unload their trunks and animals.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione then proceeded to haul their trunks into the hotel lobby. Hermione hurriedly rushed them over to the big, pouffy couch and armchairs that were in the waiting area, said "Wait here!" and hurried over to check in. Harry and Ron sat down in the chairs, looking around curiously. In the hotel lobby there was a small little room with windows and an assortment of things showing through them, with a small sign that said "Hale ku'ai" and another, smaller, sign that said "Open". In the other end of the lobby were three gold-painted elevators (Ron looked at these with bewilderment written all over his face.) There were also many little halls leading off one way or another with little signs above them that said things like "Pool" or "Vending". A fancy sign showed the entrance to the hotel restaurant, "Canoes at the Ilikai" in another corner. Harry and Ron were looking around at everything, and Harry was just going to suggest going to check out the gift shop (he'd figured out that that was what the "Hale ku'ai" was), when Hermione came back, looking extremely annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.   
  
"People at the desk gave me quite a time...saying how they'd lost our reservation and that it was after 5:00 anyway." She scowled. Harry and Ron sensed she was extremely dangerous to get her even more mad, for it seemed that the hotel people had set off her already on-the-limit temper from the taxi drive.  
  
"Er...why don't we go get settled, then?" Harry suggested, keen to avoid an explosion from Hermione.  
  
"Yes, all right...we're in room 6432, on the sixth floor..." They all got up and dragged their trunks toward the elevators. Surprisingly enough, the animals seemed to had worn themselves out, for they were being completely silent and well behaved.   
  
They reached the elevators. "What," said Ron, "are these?" Hermione pushed the "Up" button and explained to Ron. "They're like a room that moves up and down to get to different stories in a building. Sort of like an easier version of stairs, where you don't have to walk or anything." Ron looked slightly confused, still, but the elevator had already come, so they pulled their trunks in. Hermione pushed the button for the sixth floor, and it started to go upwards. 2...3...4...5...and finally, they reached the sixth floor. "Weird..." Ron said as they stepped off the elevator, revealing a hallway with large windows showing the ocean.  
  
"It's so pretty..." said Hermione, staring longingly at the ocean. "I can't wait to go swimming..."  
  
"What? S-swimming?" Ron sputtered, looking shocked. Harry looked just as bewildered by his side.   
  
"Yes, of course we're going swimming! You didn't expect to come to Hawaii without going swimming!" Ron and Harry just stared. Harry, naturally, had never had swimming lessons from the Dursley's, and Ron had only waded in the pool in his backyard. "Don't tell me you two don't know how to swim?" Hermione groaned. Ron and Harry looked embarrassed. "Hopefully you two will learn soon enough." Still, though, she looked rather put out and Harry noticed she stressed the word "hopefully".  
  
They made it to they're room (Ron causing a commotion when he was examining the ice machine, ice now flooded the vending room floor), and Hermione inserted the key card. Ron, curious as to what it was, was not keen on getting another lecture, an kept silent. The door opened to reveal a simply but elegant decorated rooms, with a small kitchen and a sliding glass door with an excellent view of the ocean. A door to the bathroom was opposite a closet in the small area where you walked in, and a small table and chairs were in the corner with a TV and mini bar on the other side. There was just one problem, though-  
  
"There's only two beds..." Harry noted. They all paused a moment, then immediately jumped onto a bed, saying "I got here first!" and "The _boys_ share a bed! I'm the only girl!" and things like "I'm a rough sleeper! I need my space to sleep! You don't want me kicking you do you?!" Finally, Harry was the only one left on the bed on the left, smiling slightly to himself when he thought of who would be sharing the other one. Hermione was leaning against the wall, quite out of breath, and Ron was half hanging on the other bed, his flaming red hair quite disheveled. Hermione finally spoke first. "Look, Harry, the boys should _share_ a bed! I'm the only girl here and it wouldn't really be fair, would it?"   
  
Harry pretended to dust himself off and stated. "Really, I'm sure Ron wouldn't like to spend the night with me. I steal the blankets and kick and take up the whole bed. _That_ would hardly be fair, would it?" Harry smiled inwardly. Hermione looked stunned at the prospect of sharing a bed with Ron, who, meanwhile, was mouthing soundlessly. The silence was broken by a tap on the window. Hermione jerked her head toward the window, where an owl was waiting on a chair on the patio. Hermione rushed toward the sliding glass door and slid it open to let it in. She scanned the letter it was holding quickly, and, with the pen from the hotel on the table, wrote a reply. She gave it to the owl, who soared away.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly. "Who was it from?" said Ron.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, asking if we arrived all right and things like that. There's also a list of where the other sixth years are." She glanced at the list again. "Seamus, Dean, and Neville are in Italy...Lavender and Parvati are in France...and-" She laughed. "-Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are in Alaska! Imagine Malfoy in a really thick parka!" At this Harry and Ron burst out laughing.  
  
After discussing the other students and where they were, Harry suggested they go check out the beach and find someplace for dinner. Hermione and Ron agreed, and after letting Hedwig and Pigwidgeon out to stretch their wings a bit (the plane ride must have been terribly cramped in a cage), and letting Crookshanks out to wander around the room, they set off down the elevator and took the hallway from the lobby marked "To Beach ->"  
  
Lazing around in the sand and running up to wade around in the ocean, the trio had an excellent time. They even waited to see the sunset, which was gorgeous from the beach. _This,_ thought Harry, _is excellent._ He couldn't help sporting a broad grim at the thought of Malfoy getting frostbite while he, Ron and Hermione were next to a beautiful ocean with warm sand and the warm, tropical weather. He turned to look at Ron, who was grinning as well, and could tell that he knew exactly what Harry was thinking.   
  
~  
  
A/n: next part will be up sooner than this one took, i promise. in the next one will be the trio at dinner, and their first day in Honolulu.  
  
Disc.: Not mine!  
  
Oh, I have never been to this hotel, so please don't sue me if its not accurate. I'm doing the best I can people.  
  
~  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Night On The Beach!

A/N: I'm taking way too long to get this story up! I'll be gone all next week so I'm putting this one up now, and I'm gonna think about ideas for the next one.  
  
~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione wiped their feet off on the carpet in the hotel entrance hall from the beach. Harry checked his watch.   
  
"Geez, 9:15 already! We should probably go get dinner, then..."  
  
Ron and Hermione agreed, and they set off to look for a restaurant.  
  
"I saw a nice little place up the beach that might be nice..." Hermione pointed to some lights on the beach a little ways off. "It's right on the beach, so we can just walk," she continued, cleary not keen on getting a cab ride again.  
  
They set off on the beach, and Ron asked Hermione, who was clearly the head off Operation Hawaii, something that Harry had been wondering, too, "What are we going to do tomorrow? I mean, what are we supposed to research for the project?"  
  
"Well, you're supposed to research how Muggles live, like electricity and thing like that. You would have found that out if you'd paid attention to the instructions that Proffesor McGonagall gave us!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "All right, all right, I get the point. So, what're we doing tomorrow?"  
  
Hermione pulled out a schedule that she had obviously made up and scanned the section labeled, "Tuesday."  
  
"You made a schedule?" Ron said blankly, looking at the paper.  
  
"Well, yes how else do you expect us to be organized?" she said briskly, looking up from her list.  
  
"Let's see...for tomorrow we've got Iolani Palace in the morning, then we'll have lunch somewhere...then I thought we might want to go to the beach and maybe just walk around a bit." She looked up from the paper and said gloomily, "But if you two don't want to go to the beach, we can always-"  
  
"We'll go to the beach, right Harry?" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Oh, er, yeah, sure!" Harry still wasn't too keen on going swimming, but he, like Ron, had sensed the deffinite dissapointment in Hermione's voice, and didn't want her to not get to go swimming in the ocean, after all, how many times would they be able to?  
  
Harry suddenly had a very bad thought. "Er, Hermione, I don't have a swimsuit, though..." He had a sudden vision of himself being tossed around in the waves with a pair of heavy jeans and a sweater on.  
  
Ron looked quite uncomfertable as well, and said, "I, um, I don't have one either..."  
  
Hermione just smiled, however. "No problem! We'll just go shopping to pick some up!"  
  
Harry and Ron, however, did not like the idea of shopping for swimsuits, especially in the Muggle world. Neither had a chance to voice their opinion, however, since they already reached the restaurant.  
  
Dinner was fairly uneventful, and each of them had a good old American meal of hamburgers and french fries (though Hermione insisted on having a Veggie Burger, she said they were healthier). They talked about school, Malfoy being pushed off a glacier, Hawaii, burying Malfoy in snow (which would turn to ice), what the Iolani Palace was (Hermione gave them a nice long lecture, sounding as though she swallowed the AAA Travel Book), and other things, including how to feed Malfoy to a polar bear.  
  
At about 10:20, they paid their bill and walked back to the hotel across the beach, right on the water.  
  
Ron had a sudden idea. He let Hermione and Harry go ahead a bit, and then pulled Harry back and whispered, "On the count of three!" Harry understood immediately, and grinned. Both of them jogged to catch up with Hermione, and Ron looked at Harry and mouthed "One, Two..." Then he yelled out "THREE!" He and Harry both pushed Hermione, catching her off guard, and she toppled over into the water. They both stood at the edge of the water, trying very hard to control their laughter.  
  
"That," Hermione sputtered, "was not funny!" She jumped up, and, immediately leapt at Ron, who was nearest to her, and dragged him into the water, both of them putting up a good fight. Harry was now sitting on the beach laughing so hard that his side hurt. He couldn't help it, Ron and Hermione were sitting there, sopping wet, and, to top it off, Ron had a bit of seaweed on his flaming, but wet, hair.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, and grinned. They both ran out of the water and each clutched an arm of Harry's, half dragging and half throwing him into the water. They all sat in the water and stared at eachother for a split second, then burst out laughing and began splashing eachother with water.   
  
~  
  
Ten minutes later they were in they're hotel room peeling off their socks and shoes. Then they each hopped in the shower, and finally, after a small argument over who slept with whom, they piled into bed. Ron and Hermione in one, and Harry in the other.  
  
  
~`~  
  
A/N: Next chapter is probably Ron and Hermione's thought's at night. : )  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Back To The Beach

A/N: First of all, I am so sorry I didn't get this up earlier. I was considering leaving ff.net (I'm so busy lately!), and leaving the story unfinished, but two reviewers reminded me of how much it sucks to be reading a story that the author has left unfinished (Thank you, Felicity and HyperHermione! : ) , so here goes.  
  
~`*`~  
  
Ron could not get to sleep. For one thing, it was a lot hotter in Hawaii than it was in England. Even with the air conditioner it didn't make much of a difference. For another, he had a girl, Hermione, sleeping (or so he thought) right next to him. He was suddenly very aware of how close he and Hermione were from each other.   
  
He could hear her breathing, and felt her move a bit next him. His insides lurched, and he furiously tried to fight down the feeling, thinking all the while, _It's just Hermione! You've known her for six years! She's your best friend! There's nothing **wrong** with this!_  
  
Yet he continued to have that uneasy feeling in his stomach, no matter how much he tried to squash it.  
  
~  
  
Hermione, on the other side of the double bed, felt no better. _Honestly,_ she thought, _it's only Ron. **Really! **_She flipped over on her stomach to get into a better sleeping position, and was just trying to remember how to transfigure a rock into a book (to get her mind off the person sleeping next to her), when she heard that very person get up and walk quietly-well, as quiet as Ron could be, anyways-to the hotel room door, and open it with a creek, and quietly shut it again.  
  
~  
  
Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and as quietly as he could (so he wouldn't wake up Harry and Hermione), and tiptoed to the door.   
  
He stepped outside and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't really sure _why_ he was relieved. He'd just been with his two best friends (as he furiously reminded himself). There was nothing to be afraid off with them. Slowly, he walked down the hall, and after frantically trying to remember how to work it, rode the elevator down to the lobby, and walked through the dimly lit hall to the door that led to the beach.  
  
~  
  
Hermione, intrigued by what Ron could be doing at this hour, got up and followed him through the door. She had just caught a glimpse of his fiery red hair disappearing through the doors of the elevator when she jogged to catch up, and reached the elevator just as the doors shut. She glanced around, knowing that she would lose Ron if she didn't hurry.  
  
Glancing wildly around, she saw a door marked **Stairs**. She shoved it open, and hurried down the stairs, her feet echoing in little "pit-pats" through the empty stairwell. She jogged all the way down to the first floor, assuming that was where he was in the first place, where else could he have got to?   
  
She pushed open the doors and paused to catch her breath. She would really have to tell him off for making her come out here and tell him to get back in bed so he wouldn't be complaining tomorrow. She frowned. He really did cause her a lot of trouble, he did.  
  
She sighed and looked around the lobby, glared at the desk clerk, who, in turn, did the same. Seeing no sign of Ron, she was about to go back on the elevator when she thought, _I might as well go dip my feet in the water. I can't get to sleep anyway._ She yawned, and slowly tromped to the doors of the beach, and went outside, to find the tall redhead laying on the sand, staring up at the stars.  
  
~  
  
Ron walked out on the beach, and lied down on the sand, staring up at the stars. He was still furious with himself for getting so worried over spending the night with her, when he heard someone yell, "Ron!"  
  
He quickly pulled himself to a sitting position, and called back, "Hermione? What're you doing here?"  
  
Hermione blushed, though Ron couldn't see it in the darkness, "I-I couldn't sleep. Why are _you _here?" she said, her voice suddenly stern.  
  
"Same as you." Ron's ears had turned pink, though he didn't understand why.  
  
Hermione came over and sat down next to him and she too stared up at the stars. She sighed.  
  
Ron glanced at her, but didn't speak. He didn't think he could, even if he'd wanted to.  
  
They just sat there for about an hour, not saying anything, until Ron felt himself doze off.  
  
~  
  
Ron fell asleep and shlumped right down next to Hermione, who was quite terrified, but, after a while, she relaxed. She edged away from him a bit, and lied down to look up at the stars more comfortably. Without knowing it, each of the stars dimmed, and Hermione, too, fell asleep.  
  
~`*`~  
  
A/N: What's Harry gonna think when he finds they're not there? : )   
  
**Can anybody help me think of a better name for this story?** It would be appreciated. : )  



	7. Where'd They Go?

Harry's eyes opened to see the bright morning sun of Hawaii. He yawned, and stretched, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand, thinking about the day ahead. Their first day in Hawaii! He knew Hermione had laid out a perfectly-planned schedule for them and their sight-seeing, but Harry was the kind of person who just liked to wander around and find different things to check out.  
  
Suddenly Harry sat up straight. He had just noticed something...the other bed in the room was empty.  
  
His first thought was Voldemort. What could have happened to them? He got up quickly and grabbed his wand, looking around the room as if Voldemort had turned into Hermione's slippers. Then he noticed a piece or paper on Ron and Hermione's bed, picked it up, read it, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
_Harry-  
Hermione and I got breakfast early and are on the beach, since you're such a lazy bum! Just kidding, meet us on the beach ready to go.  
-Ron  
  
_~*~  
  
A/N: I know this is extremely short, but I just want it to be a sort of "I'm back! I'm writing the fic more!" kind of thing. Just to let you all know I haven't dropped off the side of the earth ;-).  
  
Disc-not mine. well, except maybe Ron... ;-) ;-) ;-) 


	8. First Day In Hawaii!

a/n: i'm back again. wow i totally forgot about this story, haha. actually i forgot i was even registered here @ ff.net. Ok, well i just read over my story. uh, yeah. anyways, the 5th books all dark and none of this fits with any of that, but screw it i'm writing it happy and fun anyways and none of you can stop me. =P  
----  
  
After dressing quickly and grabbing a couple pieces of leftover toast from the continental breakfast in the lobby, Harry rejoined Hermione and Ron out on the beach. Both, he noticed, did not seem to have gotten much sleep as they had dark circles under their eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement, but decided to question Ron later in private.  
  
"Right, well, we've got a lot to do today, so we'd better head off," Hermione stated.  
  
"Where are we going again? Itchy-ana Palace?" Ron questioned with a yawn.  
  
Hermione threw him a disgruntled look, but the moment she made eye contact with him, she hurriedly turned away. "No, Ron, not 'Itchy-ana Palace." It's **Iolani** Palace. If you'd pay attention once in a whi-"  
  
"How far away is this Palace?" Harry said loudly, in order to prevent Hermione and Ron from starting up a fight. Everyone was tired, and he could already see that emotions could be running high today.  
  
"It's about five and a half miles. I was thinking of taking a cab ride to get there, I suppose." Harry noticed Hermione said this last bit with a very prominent tone of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Right then, off we go?" said Ron, who seemed excited to explore Hawaii. Indeed, so was Harry. It was unlike any other place he had ever been, and he was very keen on seeing more of it.  
  
After hailing a cab, and having a much nicer cab ride then their previous, Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally arrived at Iolani Palace. There was almost no line outside of the ticket booth, and Hermione decided to get the tickets. Harry read the sign in front of the entrance to the tours: **Tours take 1 1/2 hours to complete. Please respect the historic site of Iolani Palace. Mahalo!**  
  
"An hour and a half? For this?" Ron had clearly read the sign as well, and was not looking too thrilled at having ninety minutes of his day taken up with educational purposes.  
  
"Oh be quiet, it'll be good for you to learn something," Hermione snapped. She had returned and handed out Harry and Ron's tickets to them. Harry noticed that Hermione was being very edgy today, and wondered why that could possibly be.  
  
The tour turned out to be interesting, even to Ron, who had caused a slight problem in accidently crossing a security line to examine the koa wood furniture. The alarm had gone off, but only for a very brief period of time before Hermione managed to silence it with her wand. After the tour, in which they thanked their hard-to-hear-tour guide (who had not been very good, but nevertheless Hermione thought it would be polite), who wheezed a meek "You're welcome!" at them, they then headed to the Palace Gift Shop. Hermione found some nifty koa wood bookmarks which she purchased for her parents, and Ron bought his mum some dish towels with Hawaiin quilt patterns on them.  
  
After reemerging from the Palace Gates, Harry voiced a question that had been on his mind. "So..Hermione, what do we do next?"  
  
"Well, I figured we'd get you two some swimsuits and then maybe head on over to the beach."  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably. Harry knew that Ron, too, was nervous about swimming. Even so, both of the boys feeled that Hermione should not be deprived of this oppurtunity. _Plus_, thought Harry unconvincingly to himself, _it might be fun_.  
  
They took a cab back to their hotel, where Hermione thought swimsuit stores had to surely be near, since they were on Waikiki. Harry and Ron didn't know what to think when she said this proposal, since neither of them had any idea what Waikiki was. Hermione noticed this and explained that it was a big tourist strip along the beach with restaurants, hotels, and shops. Surely they would find something.  
  
The trio got a quick lunch from a sandwich place called "Subway" (Ron was amazed), and after wandering around for a while, looking in shops and Harry treating everyone to Shave Ice (which proved to be quite good), they found a store that would most likely have what they were looking for. Harry noticed signs in the windows that said '**Quiksilver**' and '**Billabong**' and vaguely wondered what these could be.  
  
They entered, and Hermione sought out the help of a store's clerk, obviously not keen on helping the boy's find swimsuits. The clerk, who's badge said "Tim", was obviously a surfer. He was tan, had lightened hair from the sun, and was very well built. Ron noticed this, and kept eyeing him suspiciously when Hermione was talking to him. Harry chuckled inwardly.  
  
Tim proved to be quite nice and helpful, and Harry and Ron soon found swimsuits to their liking. Ron chose plain trunks in a dark green color, and Harry chose black ones with a silver stripe down the side. After paying for their purchases, they headed back to the hotel to get changed and to go to the beach.  
  
Harry was quite nervous about the prospect of swimming, and from the look on his face, so was Ron.  
  
----  
  
A/N: whew, haven't done that in a while. hope it's satisfactory. ;-) i'll do stuff faster now, i hope. =-o  
  
i LoVe RoN!  
=D  
  
(I don't really know where that came from, but tada!) 


End file.
